


Family First

by Hell_be_joy, Muse_from_Mars



Series: Sleeping with Ghosts [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Bubble Comics, Captain America (Movies), Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Ireland, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Дети Святого Патрика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_be_joy/pseuds/Hell_be_joy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse_from_Mars/pseuds/Muse_from_Mars
Summary: Ирландия встретила их штормовым предупреждением, частным аэродромом за 130 миль до центра Дублина и хмурой рожей белобрысого Кирка под глухим капюшоном. Начало новой, мать её, жизни.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hunter_Anteya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Anteya/gifts).



> ТОТАЛЬНОЕ AU! Касающееся и Марвела, и Агентов ЩИТа, и ДСП с Сероволком. И это не считая того, что у нас тут соулмейт-вселенная. Предупрежден – значит вооружен. 
> 
> Саундтрек, неожиданно удачно попавший в суть работы: Woe Is Me – Family First

      Ранним утром Ирландия встретила их штормовым предупреждением, частным аэродромом за 130 миль до центра Дублина и хмурой рожей белобрысого Кирка под глухим капюшоном. Пока они шли, О’Райли — Бартоломью, черт возьми, никаких настоящих имен! — едко шипел на каждую фразу Уорда, с которым у него были непонятные терки, и изредка цитировал Мёрдока, передавая от него «самые лучшие пожелания»: сидеть тихо, беспредел не творить, обо всех планах отчитываться ему лично. Во время полета Грант успел обмолвиться, что О’Райли и МакАлистер — соулмейты, поэтому, даже если встречать их будет кто-то один, второй будет присутствовать незримо. Так и вышло.  
  
      — Ну, заебись, — коротко прокомментировал Брок происходящее в общем и погоду в частности.  
  
      — Да, командир, кажется, именно этим мы в ближайшее время и будем заниматься, — заржал Дин, по-хозяйски пощупав Сета за зад. — Все равно с конспиративной хаты не вылезти, остается только ебаться.  
  
      Пока остальные сдавленно хмыкали, Эмброуз благополучно получил затрещину от Сета и отправился «покорять Ирландские пабы». Однако прихвостни О’Райли очень быстро и толково — на тумаках — объяснили, что так делать не стоит, и развернули в нужном направлении. Всего Зимний насчитал пять человек сопровождения, которые заняли неприметный внедорожник.  
  
      На выходе их самих «сгрузили» в микроавтобус. Уорд невесело пошутил было про завязанные глаза или мешки на голову, но шутку никто не поддержал: после почти семичасового перелета в маленьком самолете хотелось только вытянуть ноги да отоспаться за все дни бегства. Кирк на шутку не повел и бровью. Лишь обмолвился, что все документы будут готовы через несколько дней, и повторил лишний раз, что пока им лучше сидеть тише воды, ниже травы.  
  
      — Да мы и не собирались никуда лезть. Только выползли из одной жопы, в другую как-то не хочется пока, — устало протянул Джек, глядя через окно на то, как неприветливый ирландский ветер гнул деревья к земле. — В такую погоду только и делать, что спать. Еще было бы неплохо, если бы кто-то сказал, что с моей семьей. Грант ответил что-то очень похоже на: «да все заебись, привезут».  
  
      — Мёрдок отправит за ними самолет, как только ты устроишься на месте, — коротко ответил О’Райли, не поднимая глаз от своего телефона. — И ему очень интересно, как ты умудрился отправить их в чертову Сибирь, ни разу не попавшись на радары ЩИТа, или кому вы там служили.  
  
      — Да кому мы только не служили, — пробурчал Уорд.  
  
      — Поддельные документы и подставные лица, которые с их паспортами улетели на Карибы.  
  
      — Не хочешь карты раскрывать, так и скажи, — фыркнул Дин, на плече которого уже беспечно дрых Сет, имеющий полезную привычку дремать при любом удобном случае, — все равно они прилетят и все нам расскажут.  
  
      — Что насчет вас? — Кирк оторвался, наконец, от телефона, и немигающим взглядом уставился на Брока.  
  
      — Семья в могиле, соулмейт рядом, — коротко, словно рапортуя, отозвался Рамлоу. — У Роллинса и Эмброуза точно так же.  
  
      — Мой бульдог уже дожидается меня в новом доме, и большего мне не надо, — с некой ленцой протянул Грант, не дожидаясь вопроса и вытягиваясь, насколько это было возможно, на заднем сиденье.  
  
      — Пиздишь, как дышишь, — мгновенно среагировал Дин, обернувшись к нему и ненароком разбудив Сета, который без лишних рассуждений вдарил ему острым локтем по печени и, привалившись к окну, задремал вновь. Эмброуз ойкнул, но мысль продолжил. — Но не переживай, Скай мы тоже вытащим, она девочка неглупая и…  
  
      — Эмброуз! — голос Зимнего был тихим и холодным, но сработал лучше любого окрика.  
  
      О’Райли, до этого безразлично наблюдающий за нарастающей словесной перепалкой, кажется, впервые обратил на него полноценное внимание, словно только сейчас вообще заметил, что с ними едет еще один человек. Разноцветные глаза прищурились, оценивая, и Кирк разом стал похож то ли на кота, то ли на лиса: в его голове явно происходил какой-то диалог или, скорее, спор.  
  
      — Уже думали, чем будете заниматься? — после непродолжительного молчания, спросил он.  
  
      — Мы наемники. Если есть работа, так и говори, — прямо ответил Джеймс.  
  
      Ухмылка Кирка была холодной и безэмоциональной, словно искусственно вылеплена на его лице.  
  
      — Он в тебе не ошибся. Мёрдок вообще редко ошибается, если дело не касается больных на голову русских.  
  
      — Товарищ, меня спецслужбы СССР купили, когда ты даже еще под стол пешком ходить не мог, да и в планах тебя, скорее всего, не было, — надменно ответил ему Барнс по-русски и продолжил уже по-английски: — Если для нас найдется дело, мы будем готовы, а до этого момента придумаем какое-нибудь прикрытие, не маленькие уже.  
  
      Кирк разумно решил, что их разговор на этом окончен. Он снова погрузился в телефон, и в салоне на недолгие пять минут воцарилась тишина, которая разорвалась зубодробительным ирландским роком и сдавленным матом О’Райли. Он ответил по-ирландски, и весь разговор для ушей СТРАЙКа выглядел как поток междометий от Кирка и непрекращающейся болтовни от его собеседника. Что бы ни говорил человек на другом конце провода, гарде это не понравилось, и он прекратил звонок едва выдалась возможность. Он никак не прокомментировал произошедший диалог, а остальные предпочли не спрашивать.  
  
      Они только-только въехали в пригород Дублина, когда Кирк что-то сказал по-ирландски их водителю, и тот остановил микроавтобус около ближайшей остановки, явно упомянув такси. О’Райли ответил ему отрицательно, нахмурился, но согласно кивнул голосу в своей голове, после чего в упор посмотрел на Брока.  
  
      — Меня вызвали на работу, поэтому дальше вы сами. Леон довезет вас до вашего нового дома, там придется пожить несколько дней, пока мы дооформим документы и легенды. Когда все будет готово, поможем снять нормальные дома или квартиры, устроим на работу, ну и остальное в таком духе.  
  
      Кирк уже вылез из машины, когда, словно вспомнив что-то, обернулся и добавил:  
  
      — Мёрдок завтра заедет, чтобы познакомиться и обсудить все с глазу на глаз, а пока у вас практически сутки на то, чтобы прийти в себя и выспаться, — и захлопнул дверь.  
  
      Рамлоу, переглянувшись с неспящей частью своей команды, лишь пожал плечами. Сет и Дин спали, привалившись друг к другу, Джек смотрел в окно, осоловело моргая, Грант, стоило Кирку пропасть из зоны видимости и слышимости, надел наушники и стал недоступен для мира. Барнс молча смотрел на мелькающий в окне пейзаж, прокручивая в голове диалог О’Райли с его законопослушным боссом.  
  
      — Как полезно иногда знать несколько иностранных языков и иметь усовершенствованный слух, да? — мысленно хмыкнул Брок, расслабленно откидывая голову и закрывая глаза.  
  
      — Он полицейский, но работает на ирландскую мафию. Двойные жизни везде, куда ни плюнь, — даже мысленный голос Солдата был равнодушен, но Рамлоу давно научился находить в нем оттенки эмоций, — и хватит копаться в моей голове.  
  
      — Ты слишком громко думаешь. Твоя двойная жизнь началась против твоей воли, а его — по его собственной.  
  
      — С чего такие выводы? В его голове тоже успел покопаться?  
  
      Брок от такого заявления едва удержался от желания покрутить пальцем у виска, поэтому просто открыл глаза, повернул голову и укоризненно уставился на Джеймса.  
  
      — Не глупи, обычно это прерогатива твоего звездно-полосатого дружка. Если бы он хотел вести нормальную — законопослушную или наоборот — жизнь, то сделал бы этот выбор давно, но он продолжает из года в год. Ему это нравится, ему в кайф быть двойным агентом. Он постоянно на виду из-за своей яркой внешности, но при этом ни одна блоха не может сесть ему на хвост, просто потому что он коп или гарда, хрен эти понятия разберешь, и крутится рядом с верхами.  
  
      — Но его могут прижать в любой момент. Как и нас, — Барнс даже не поморщился, лишь отвернулся от окна. — Хотя я не думаю, что у них с Мёрдоком нет плана на этот случай.  
  
      — Как и у нас, — ухмыльнулся Брок, и Джеймс скопировал его улыбку. Оставшуюся дорогу до нового дома они провели молча.  
  
      Рамлоу грешным делом надеялся, что за время дороги погода исправится хоть на сотую долю процента. Зря. Когда они доехали до небольшого двухэтажного дома где-то на побережье Гластула (население — две с хреном тысячи человек), к шквалистому ветру добавился проливной дождь. Высыпавшийся из машины отряд с сомнением оглядел безлюдную улицу, практически черное небо над штормовым Ирландским морем, узкую полосу пляжа и двухполосную дорогу, на которой не было ни одной чертовой машины, не считая их собственной.  
  
      — Антураж Сайлент Хилла, — хмыкнул Сет.  
  
      — Все еще считаете, что Ирландия была хорошим решением? — с сомнением поинтересовался Эмброуз, отфыркиваясь от льющейся по лицу воды. — Почему, мать вашу, не Бали, а? Там тепло и…  
  
      — Вулканы, — добродушно подсказал Джек.  
  
      — С улицы уйдите в дом, пожалуйста, — процедил Джеймс, закидывая походный рюкзак на плечо, — мы и так достаточно внимания привлекли своим появлением.  
  
      — Я надеюсь, в этом доме больше одной уборной, — проворчал Уорд, выхватывая ключи из рук Роллинса и первым уходя к дому, — иначе рыжий хер рискует застать тут бойню.  
  
      Брок, краем глаза отметив уезжающий микроавтобус, прошел следом в дом. Вскоре подтянулись остальные, и к моменту, когда они все впихнулись в узкую прихожую, на полу образовалась приличных размеров лужа. Грант, скинув рюкзак и не разуваясь, рванул в гостиную, едва услышав цоканье бульдожьих когтей по полу, два Роллинса и Эмброуз прямым курсом отправились исследовать холодильник, а Барнс просто куда-то привычно испарился.  
  
      Вздохнув, Рамлоу подхватил брошенный своим соулмейтом рюкзак и пошел на второй этаж, по пути осматриваясь. Дом явно был жилым, но не обжитым — об этом говорила потертость мебели и техники, а также отсутствие любых личных вещей. На стенах висели безликие картины, полы второго этажа устилали глушащие шаги темные ковры (что одновременно было благословением и проблемой). Толкнув первую в коридоре дверь, Брок оказался в крохотной сдержанной спальне: двуспальная кровать, туалетный столик (серьезно?), небольшой комод и дверь, ведущая, по предположению Рамлоу, в ванную.  
  
      — На этаже еще две спальни, всего две ванные комнаты, наша, слава КПСС, не смежная, — за спиной материализовался Зимний и тут же по-хозяйски развалился на кровати, — на первом этаже еще одна спальня, в гостиной — раскладывающийся диван, который облюбовала псина Уорда. На заднем дворе огороженное патио, а под домом расширенный подвал, в который запихнули прачечную, тренировочную и оружейную. Жить можно.  
  
      — Не сравнится, конечно, с твоей берлогой в Сибири, да? — саркастично протянул Рамлоу, выслушав отчет Джеймса.  
  
      — Ничто не сравнится с той халупой, — согласился Барнс, вспоминая полуразвалившуюся бревенчатую избушку, в которой ему пришлось прожить почти две недели, ожидая, пока ГИДРА соизволит его забрать. — Парни опустошают холодильник, не хочешь присоединиться?  
  
      — Спать я хочу больше, чем жрать, — честно признался Брок, доставая из рюкзака чистую одежду. — Сначала душ, потом еда, потом сон, и не дай Бог, кто-то из этих дегенератов разбудит.  
  
      — Ты сам их выбрал, — с ленцой напомнил Джеймс и прикрыл глаза. — Отложим праздничный секс до лучших времен, иди в душ, а я пойду вниз, проконтролирую их.  
  
      — Иди, только бобовые не жри, иначе будешь спать на диване с Бамблби.  
  
      — Ничего не обещаю, — пропел Барнс, выходя из комнаты. — И только Уорд мог придумать такое убогое имя для бульдога.  
  
      Брок на это лишь фыркнул: что есть, то есть — имя этому исчадию ада, сжирающему все на своем пути, действительно не подходило. Радовало только то, что им удалось отговорить Гранта называть пса Пумбой.  
  
      Когда он через двадцать минут спустился вниз, с кухни раздавались привычные переругивания и звуки борьбы, а также оглушительно пахло едой.  
  
      — Что происходит? — поинтересовался Рамлоу, останавливаясь около стоящего в проходе Джеймса.  
  
      — Деградация, — хмыкнул Барнс, глядя на резвящихся, словно дети малые, здоровенных мужиков, — спорят, сколько сезонов в Санта-Барбаре.  
  
      — Командир, а ты как считаешь? — сквозь смех выдавил Дин, не переставая тыкать попеременно Сета и Джека кулинарной лопаткой в бока, отчего на футболках обоих то тут, то там располагались жирные пятна.  
  
      — Я вам баба что ли, в сериалах разбираться? — скептично спросил Рамлоу, осматривая новенький кухонный гарнитур, уже старательно забрызганный маслом от скворчащего на сковородах бекона. — Есть что пожрать?  
  
      — Яйца с беконом, консервы и твои любимые бобы, — заржал Уорд, прямо в чайнике размешивая растворимый кофе, — готовься к команде «Газы».  
  
      — Тут нет молока, с чем мне пить кофе? — показательно проныл Эмброуз, успешно отбившись от разнояйцовых близнецов и теперь экстренно переворачивающий подгорающий бекон. — Не жизнь, а сплошное мучение!  
  
      — Приехать не успели, а оно уже ноет, — закатил глаза Джек, ставя рядом с Дином стопку чистых тарелок, — ну что за человек.  
  
      — Хуевый, — «добродушно» подсказал Грант, разливая полученную кофейную бурду по чашкам.  
  
      — Опасно говорить такие вещи человеку, у которого мало того, что сковородка в руках, так еще и вся ваша еда на сегодняшнее утро, — беззлобно процедил в ответ Дин, споро раскладывая нехитрый завтрак и передавая тарелки Сету, который уже водружал их на стол.  
  
      — Ну консервы, допустим, мы и без твоих невинно убиенных яиц пожрать можем, — фыркнул Уорд, — но предлагаю сделать это молча, а то кровожадная ухмылка Зимнего делает мне больно.  
  
      Барнс лишь хмыкнул, а Эмброуз, сокрушенно вздохнув, стащил с тарелки Сета кусок бекона и наконец-то замолчал. На короткие пятнадцать минут.  
  
      — Какие у нас планы дальше вообще, а? — поинтересовался он, оценив опустевшие тарелки боевых товарищей. — Ну помимо того, что мы пытаемся не сдохнуть и не попасться на радары бывших рабовладельцев.  
  
      — Завтра приедет Мёрдок, — подал голос Зимний, до этого быстрее всех позавтракавший и спокойно крутящий нож меж пальцев, — и разговаривать, скорее всего, будет со мной. Может не прям завтра, но «особые» предложения для меня появятся стопроцентно.  
  
      — Почему не Командир? Ты же у нас молчаливая боевая единица, переходящая из состояния «Халк крушить» в модус Джеймса Барнса за одну десятую секунды, — удивился Сет, сокрушенно глядя на свою кружку, которую наглым образом приватизировал его соулмейт. — Да и он же по званию старше.  
  
      — А я по возрасту. Продолжим хуями меряться в таком же духе? — вздохнул Джеймс и, не давая времени кому-либо вставить еще один невероятно нужный комментарий, продолжил: — Я его заинтересовал. К тому же, раз он знает, что мы с Броком соулмейты, разницы не будет вообще никакой. Возможно, он вообще решит нанести ознакомительный визит, чтобы просто посмотреть, что мы из себя представляем, и вкинуть свои предложения.  
  
      — Предложит работу, скорее всего, — подхватил Рамлоу, скрестив руки на груди и откинувшись на спинку стула, чтобы сесть максимально комфортно. После марш-броска до точки встречи и долгого перелета все тело неприятно ныло. Да и потраченные нервы здоровья не прибавили.  
  
      — Сразу не отказывайтесь. Мёрдок, конечно, мудачина тот еще, но он своих не кинет ни на бабки, ни на помощь. И подставлять не будет, если уж совсем не борзеть и не зарываться, — сказал Уорд, не отрываясь от подкормки со стола и так толстого Бамблби. — Ну и с его связями в любом случае устроиться будет проще, чем самим метаться меж госслужб, восстанавливая якобы утраченные документы, и искать работу да жилье.  
  
      — Ну хоть бабки на пожрать есть, и на том спасибо, — хмыкнул Дин, почесывая живот под просторной белой футболкой.  
  
      — И на том спасибо Разумовскому, который вывел их через какие-то офшоры. Предвосхищая вопросы Брока: да, вернет, как только у нас появятся карты; да, вернет точно, потому что он у нас сам по себе милЬонер на выданье, даром что пидор, и наши жалкие тысячи ему вообще не сдались, — отчитался Грант. — Его соулмейт, кстати, тоже наемник. Позывной — Волк. По шкале Зимнего опасность где-то уровня седьмого-восьмого, силовик.  
  
      — Он теперь тоже работает на МакАлистера? — уточнил Сет.  
  
      — Мёрдок их с Разумом вытащил из какой-то передряги в Сибири, и они теперь у него на вольных хлебах или что-то вроде того. У меня только голые факты, сами понимаете, — пожал плечами Уорд. Бамблби, обожравшись бекона, улегся на его ноги и захрапел.  
  
      — Еще бы ему не быть седьмого-восьмого уровня, я же сам его и тренировал, — хмыкнул Зимний, оценивающе покрутил в руке чашку с растворимым кофе и отставил ее в сторону. — Надо бы завтра нормального кофе раздобыть.  
  
      — В смысле тренировал? — удивился Эмброуз. — Не, я понял, что дело было давно и, скорее всего, в России, но какого хрена? Со мной провел всего три тренировки и послал, у меня же по шкале Зимнего где-то четвертый уровень.  
  
      — Зато по шкале Эмброуза двенадцатый из десяти возможных, — спокойно констатировал Джеймс. — А это, поверь, порой похлеще, чем я в неудачный день. Ты себя вообще со стороны видел, псих? Если бы я тренировал тебя, то смысла в этом было примерно столько же, сколько в уроках танцев для Джека. У каждого в команде свой стиль и свои таланты.  
  
      — И твой талант — быть непредсказуемым психом, которого просто невозможно просчитать, — хмыкнул Брок. — На тебя же даже через соулмейта не надавить, потому что история с похищением Сета известна всем, кто ошивается в нашем деле.  
  
      — О да, твоя фраза «да хоть на рагу его пустите, мне похуй» тогда знатно выбила похитивших меня дебилов из колеи, — стягивая волосы в пучок, кивнул Роллинс, вспоминая инцидент.  
  
      — И это дало тебе, придурку, время, чтобы разобраться с ними самостоятельно, пока я отсиживался в стороне!  
  
      — А мог бы не отсиживаться и помочь! — начал заводиться Архитектор.  
  
      — Так, все, хорош воспоминаний, и отношения свои будете в койке выяснять, — хлопнув по столу, привлек к себе внимание Рамлоу. — Всем отдыхать, мы понятия не имеем, чем обернется завтрашний день и как скоро нас пнут в новую мясорубку. Сил набраться не помешает.  
  
      Остаток дня и последующая ночь прошли спокойно. Брок, как и большинство из его команды, отсыпался, и только Барнс в компании Бамблби шатался по дому, словно Кентервильское приведение, осматривая каждый угол. Утром он сообщил сонно поедающим завтрак мужчинам, что нашел на чердаке радиостанцию, а в гостиной за картиной — сейф, в котором лежит наличка. А еще он, как и обещал, раздобыл нормальный кофе, за что ему все очень были благодарны. О том, что он где-то мог засветиться, не волновались: призраки невидимы и при свете дня, и в ночи.  
  
      Мёрдок приехал неожиданно где-то около двух часов дня. Барнс как раз в подвале принимал нормативы у проштрафившихся на какой-то древней миссии Роллинсов, а Эмброуз и Уорд это комментировали, доводя до белого каления тестируемых. Брок в эту вакханалию не вмешивался, предпочитая приготовить обед на эту ораву, которая, учитывая аппетиты Зимнего после разморозки, жрала как целая рота.  
  
      МакАлистер без лишних расшаркиваний как зашел в дом, так и сел за обеденный стол прямо напротив стоящего у плиты Рамлоу. Также без лишних слов на стол опустилась стопка документов и паспортов. Брок перекатил размусоленную незажженную сигарету из одного уголка губ в другой, выключил плиту и сел напротив. Молчание затягивалось.  
  
      Брок смотрел на бородатое конопатое лицо мафиози и в теории киллера, и не чувствовал ничего, что могло бы выбить его из колеи. Немного вполне оправданного опасения и интерес, основанный как на личности Белфастского снайпера, о котором он слышал в армейских и около армейских кругах, так и на его «завоевательских» достижениях.  
  
      — Хорошо сидим, уютно молчим, — спустя минуту хмыкнул Рамлоу, выкидывая размусоленную сигарету в рядом стоящую пепельницу.  
  
      — Я просто жду, когда ты наконец позовешь свою команду, — спокойно ответил Мердок, скрещивая руки на мощной груди, — не хочу, знаешь ли, повторять по два раза.  
  
      — Они подойдут через пять минут. У них тренировка, а тренер достался такой, что пока не отработают, из зала не вылезут. Можешь пока выпить кофе, в кофейнике еще остался.  
  
      — Гостеприимность так и прет, мог бы и сам налить.  
  
      — Гость здесь я, так что строить радушного хозяина по крайней мере глупо.  
  
      Команда появилась в полном составе и, рассевшись по свободным стульям, без особых церемоний принялась уничтожать приготовленный Броком обед. МакАлистер, справедливо рассудив, что все в состоянии принимать одновременно пищу и информацию, решил не тянуть время.  
  
      — Итак, ваши документы готовы, — сказал он и кивком указал на аккуратную стопку паспортов и прочих бумажек. — Водительские права и страховки там же. Завтра у вас встреча с Волковым, у него есть предложения по поводу работы, в подробности не вдавался, объяснит сам, когда вы приедете. К слову, если пока не тянет в мясорубку, могу пристроить охраной у себя. С учетом того, что вы тут почти все с соулмейтами, мне подходите просто идеально — товар не попортите.  
  
      — Товар? — сгружая в раковину тарелки, оживился Эмброуз.  
  
      — Дин, не тормози, — покачал головой Роллинс. — Ну какой товар не заинтересует человека, у которого есть соулмейт?  
  
      — О, круто! — воскликнул Дин, когда до него наконец дошло. — Всегда мечтал поработать в борделе!  
  
      — Придурок, — фыркнул в чашку с кофе Брок, — прекращай цирк, а. Тебя в бордель не возьмут, таланты не те.  
  
      Сет закашлялся, и в его кашле уж очень отчетливо послышалось что-то похожее на «ты даже не представляешь».  
  
      — Но вообще-то идея здравая, — вернулся Рамлоу в серьезное русло. — Нам сейчас совершенно ни к чему светиться всей толпой, поэтому и работу надо искать в разных сферах да подальше друг от друга.  
  
      — Киллеры мне тоже всегда нужны, — спокойно добавил МакАлистер. — Решил уточнить.  
  
      — Если понадобится снайпер, работающий с больших дистанций, то я не откажусь, ты меня знаешь, — включился в разговор Уорд, нервно постукивая пальцами по кружке. — Но мне пока желательно пожить без убийств.  
  
      — А то его Скай без секса оставит, — хрюкнул в чашку Эмброуз, стараясь не ржать слишком откровенно, — они ж поспорили, что он полгода продержится вдали от кровищи. А если год, то свадебку сыграют.  
  
      — Тебя не позовем, не надейся, — оскалился Грант в ответ.  
  
      Пока на кухне разыгрался детский сад имени СТРАЙКа, МакАлистер прислушивался к своим мыслям, о чем-то советуясь с Кирком. Брок с Зимним также вели свой внутренний диалог.  
  
      — Что скажешь? — поинтересовался Рамлоу, вытирая вымытые тарелки.  
  
      — Думаю, с ним можно иметь дело. И ты прав, нам действительно нужно разделиться с командой. Для начала будет разумно узнать, что нужно Волкову, а уж после этого решим, кто будет работать с ним, кто с МакАлистером, а кто с легкого пинка отправится в легальную жизнь.  
  
      — Джеку сейчас надо устраиваться с семьей на новом месте, ему бы как раз не мешало найти легальную и более-менее стабильную работу.  
  
      — Нестабильный и Архитектор не привязаны к месту и довольно отбиты, чтобы рвануть на новую миссию хоть прямо сейчас.  
  
      — Мы тоже. У Гранта, по идее, также не должно возникнуть с этим проблем, но, судя по их перепалке с Эмброузом, он серьезно намерен затянуть Скай под венец и проигрывать спор не хочет. Мэй пока еще прекрасно прикидывается в ЩИТе, что нам на руку.  
  
      — Тогда дело действительно лишь за решением, кто куда отправится, а для этого нужно узнать, что там у Волкова. И нельзя забывать про соулмейта Мелинды, с этим могут возникнуть проблемы. Как и с тем, чтобы вытащить сюда Скай.  
  
      Мердок, видимо ответив что-то своему соулмейту, вернулся к разговору, внимательно оглядев присутствующих.  
  
      — А у вас тут, часом, нет желающих устроиться в местную полицию? — внимательно посмотрев на Уорда, поинтересовался он. — У нас катастрофически не хватает там своих людей. Все легально, если это важно.  
  
      — Роллинс, — хрипло рассмеялся Рамлоу, — вполне подойдет. Тот, который Джек, а не который с отбитым на всю голову соулмейтом. Грант с местными умельцами не сойдется характерами. Он все-таки шпион и киллер, а не защитник правопорядка.  
  
      — Что может предложить нам Волков? — спросил Барнс, выливая остатки кофе из кофейника себе в чашку. В его голове крутились воспоминания о тощем мальчишке вперемешку с последними новостными сводками.  
  
      — Полулегальную работу. Прикрытие, — честно ответил МакАлистер, задумчиво глядя на Зимнего. — У него частное охранное предприятие. Настолько частное, что знают о нем только в наших кругах. В принципе, он сам вам завтра все расскажет.  
  
      По столу в направлении Джеймса пролетела визитка, которую Мёрдок достал из кошелька. Барнс взял ее кибернетической рукой, которую и не думал скрывать, и еле слышно хмыкнул.  
  
      — Ресторан? Я так понимаю, контрабанду твоей наркоты прятать в овощах стало гораздо удобней, — высказал он предположение. — К тому же всегда, когда Волков заступал в дежурство по кухне, у ребят появлялась возможность пожрать нормальной еды, а не супа, состоящего из разбадяженной в двадцати литрах воды одной банки тушенки.  
  
      — Он будет ждать вас к десяти, — подвел итог МакАлистер и поднялся из-за стола, выкладывая еще одну визитную карточку. — После того, как определитесь с пожеланиями касательно работы, свяжитесь с Мариной, она поможет с жильем.  
  
      Уже стоя у выхода, он обернулся и посмотрел на Джека.  
  
      — Мои ребята добрались до твоей семьи. Молли в курсе, чуть не прибила Финна сковородой, теперь готовит детей к вылету.  
  
      — Ну, могло быть хуже, — подвел итог Уорд, когда за главой ДСП закрылась дверь. — Молли могла реально прибить Финна, и тогда я бы так просто не отвертелся от службы в полиции.  
  
      Когда смех утих, Рамлоу, придвинув к себе паспорта и бегло просмотрев содержащуюся в них информацию, раздал их новым владельцам.  
  
      — Эмброуз у нас теперь канадец, — хмыкнул Брок, вытаскивая из пачки сигарету. — И не Эмброуз уже, а Гуд. Допивайте кофе и вперед, учить новые паспортные данные.


	2. Chapter 2

      До ресторана европейской кухни от дома добирались неполный час. Мёрдок без лишних оповещений просто прислал за СТРАЙКом микроавтобус с уже знакомым им водителем, который дождался, пока мужчины рассядутся, и рванул с места.   
  
      — «Mac Tíre Liath», — прочитал Барнс, выбравшись из машины и дожидаясь остальных. — Волков совсем страх потерял или охуел окончательно.   
  
      — А что не так-то? — поинтересовался Эмброуз, который говорил только на двух языках — на английском и на матерном английском.   
  
      — Волк назвал ресторан «Серый Волк», — хмыкнул Брок, отвешивая развеселившемуся Дину подзатыльник. — Спасибо, что не Красная шапочка.  
  
      — Такой ресторан уже есть, — раздалось от входа, и, отлепившись от стены, к мужчинам подошел О’Райли, — но его крышуют китайцы. Не стоит смотреть на меня, как на восьмое чудо света, МакАлистер сказал, что кто-то из вас заинтересовался работой в полиции.   
  
      — И тебе привет, — фыркнул Сет, заходя в ресторан вслед за остальными.   
  
      Внутри было не сказать, что шикарно, но прилично. Чувствовалось, что все подбиралось детально, чтобы столы из темного дерева хорошо смотрелись с деревянными панелями на стенах, чтобы тяжелые кованые люстры гармонировали с настенными светильниками и украшениями из дерева и металла. На столах стояла красивая и явно дорогая посуда, а на полках за барной стойкой разноцветными рядами был выставлен алкоголь редких марок. Было понятно, что это либо работа дизайнера, либо женская рука, и Брок не исключал варианта, что к обстановке данного заведения имеет прямое отношение таинственная Марина.  
  
      — Какой-то охотничий ресторан, — подвел напрашивающийся итог Джек, быстро оглядев зал.   
  
      — Какой контингент, такой и ресторан, — с кухни им навстречу вышел высокий мужчина, в котором Рамлоу не без труда узнал тощего восемнадцатилетнего парнишку, которого когда-то тренировал Зимний. Сейчас парень раздался в плечах, возмужал и в целом повзрослел, но волчий взгляд, которым он окинул присутствующих, остался прежним. — Олег Волков.  
  
      — В вашем заведении всегда так пусто, Олег Волков? — не без иронии поинтересовался Дин, за что в очередной раз за день получил по голове. На этот раз от Сета. — За что? Это закономерный вопрос на пустой зал ресторана в центральном районе Дублина!  
  
      — Мы работаем без завтраков, — ровно ответил Олег и перевел взгляд на Барнса. — Агент.  
  
      — Волков, — мужчины пожали друг другу руки. — Давно не виделись. Это Брок, Сет, Дин, Грант и Джек. Плотнее познакомитесь в процессе общения.  
  
      Олег дождался, когда все рассядутся вокруг большого стола, и жестом подозвал официанта.  
  
      — Чай, кофе и легкие закуски, — ответил он на невысказанный вопрос. — Но, если хотите, можете заказать что-то посущественнее, повара уже на месте.  
  
      — А я так надеялся на жареную картошку по фирменному рецепту, — ухмыльнулся Барнс, лениво листая меню и вспоминая, как застал мальчишку на кухне посреди ночи.  
  
      — Серый Волк — мечты сбываются, — слегка самодовольно хмыкнул Олег, указывая куда-то за спину Джеймса. — Когда я говорил про легкий перекус, я учитывал, что для тебя — это съесть что-нибудь калорий тысячи так на две.   
  
      Официанты выставили на стол кофейники, заварочные чайники, блюда с бутербродами, пирожными и печеньем и скрылись из зала.   
  
      — Вот это я понимаю переговоры, — довольно протянул Эмброуз, тут же схватив печенье, — всегда бы так проходили, и тогда больше удачных сделок совершалось бы. Людей надо кормить, они от этого добрыми становятся! А хот-догов нет?  
  
      — Это Дин, и он, как ты уже догадался, совершенно не шпион, — Брок налил себе кофе.   
  
      — Мёрдок упомянул, что ты хотел поработать в борделе, — вклинился в разговор Кирк, до этого мерно заливающий в себя кофе. — Если не выпендривался, то ты принят. Девочки довольно часто жалуются на скуку, а так и охранник, и клоун в одном лице.   
  
      — Польщен, согласен, подписываться кровью? — Эмброуз отвесил шутовской поклон, едва не стукнувшись лбом об тарелку с пирожными.   
  
      — Придурок, — фыркнул Сет на этот раз тыкая Дина кулаком в ребра.   
  
      — Зато если у него попытаться выбить информацию, то не добьешься ровным счетом ничего, — вставил Зимний. — В последний раз, когда террористы попытались выяснить у него подробности операции, он просто начал пересказывать сюжет «Убить Билла».  
  
      — За это и терпим, ага, — Уорд закатил глаза. — Что у тебя за работа? А то меня ни бордель, ни копы не прельщают.   
  
      — Все виды наемничества, — коротко ответил Волков, наливая себе чай, — частная охрана грузов и людей, покушения, запугивания, промышленный шпионаж, шантаж. В общем, все, чего душа заплатившего пожелает.   
  
      — Так у тебя тут не ресторан, а биржа вакансий, — додумался, наконец, Дин. — Классно устроился.   
  
      — Мёрдок устроил, это его контора. После возвращения из Сибири надо было возвращать утерянное влияние и отвоевывать потерянные территории у китайцев. Благо, что их экспансия многим пришлась не по душе, поэтому народ и пошел по слухам к нам.   
  
      — Я так понимаю, у вас тут свой цирк с конями был, — хмыкнул Джек, глядя на Кирка.   
  
      Тот в ответ пожал плечами и пробурчал:  
  
      — С птицами.   
  
      Темные глаза Волкова словно заледенели. Он недобро посмотрел на О’Райли, но промолчал, вместо этого достав зазвонивший телефон. Кинув беглый взгляд на экран, Олег извинился и встал из-за стола, тут же направившись в сторону кухни.  
  
      — Слушай, О'Райли, а что с этим Волковым не так? — глядя в сторону уходящего наемника, поинтересовался Сет.   
  
      — Он и раньше был довольно сурового вида, — кивнул Барнс, — но сейчас даже мне не слишком комфортно под его взглядом.   
  
      — Он, видимо, слегка изменился после того, как его застрелил его же соулмейт, — хмыкнул Кирк.   
  
      — Сделал что?! — Эмброуз, как и остальные, выглядел очень удивленным, если не сказать, что ошарашенным.   
  
      Да, соулмейты бывали друг с другом грубыми, бывало и такое, когда рисковали жизнями друг друга, как они с Сетом. Соулмейты могли причинять друг другу боль или другие виды дискомфорта, что успешно доказали Брок и Зимний во время заморозок и другой херни, творившейся в ГИДРЕ. Но чтобы человек застрелил своего соулмейта, здесь должны быть либо веские причины, которые способны пересилить связь, либо крайняя степень помешательства. Даже отмороженному Дину было страшно представить, какие последствия могут быть вызваны подобными действиями.  
  
      — Идеально вписывается в наш кружок по интересам, — пробормотал Рамлоу, тут же став центром всеобщего внимания. — Ну и что уставились? Я регулярно замораживал своего соулмейта. Эмброуз своим на миссиях рисковал, не говоря уже о том, что вы, два придурка, обожаете драться друг с другом в полную силу. Еще два отбитых придурка, убивающих друг друга? Да так даже проще, я с некоторых пор с трудом доверяю адекватным людям.  
  
      Между тем на кухне кто-то говорил на повышенных тонах, и вскоре в общий зал снова вошел Волков, но на этот раз не один, а в сопровождении милой маленькой девушки, белые волосы которой на концах были окрашены в ярко розовый цвет и собраны в два легкомысленных хвостика. Из-за цвета волос она могла бы сойти за сестру Кирка, но взгляды, которыми обменялись эти двое, дали понять, что это далеко не так.  
  
      — Александра, можно просто Алекса Блисс. Хоть одна шуточка по поводу моего роста, и я заставлю вас пожалеть об этом, — нежным голоском пропела девушка, нацепив очаровательную улыбку на лицо.   
  
      Дин скептически хмыкнул, но промолчал. Девчонка выглядела как подросток, способный разве что утомить перепадами настроения и истериками из-за испорченного маникюра.   
  
      — Поверьте, она только кажется такой безобидной, — Олег, улыбнувшись, потрепал Алексу по макушке.   
  
      Быстрое движение, которое все заметили лишь в силу профессиональной деятельности, и вот уже Волков с заломанными руками прижат лицом к столу, а за спиной улыбается полутораметровая Алекса. Улыбается слегка безумно и, кажется, даже кровожадно. Постояв так еще пару секунд, Блисс освободила руки из захвата и отошла на шаг.   
  
      Эмброуз решил, что девчонка ему нравится и с ней интересно было бы поработать.  
  
      — А ее можно к нам в команду? — тут же озвучил он свои мысли. — Она мне нравится.   
  
      — Двух психов я не выдержу, — Барнс закатил глаза и повернулся к Олегу, растирающему запястья. — Твое протеже, я так понимаю.   
  
      — Типа того. Нашел ее в каком-то борделе в Канаде во время миссии. Она откусила ухо одному из домогавшихся, — Волков с гордостью посмотрел на Алексу, будто сам научил ее отгрызать уши людям.   
  
      — Кто кого нашел еще, — фыркнула девушка, повиснув на плече Олега. — А вообще, сам меня выбрал, теперь терпи!  
  
      Олег несильно ткнул ее в бок и едва заметно улыбнулся, когда Алекса, показательно взвизгнув, отскочила от него и приняла боевую стойку.  
  
      — Ты, кажется, собиралась на дело, — подсказал он.  
  
      — Твое «дело» отказывается жрать и требует доступ к интернету, якобы у него ломка после развала серверов ЩИТа, — закатила глаза Блисс. — Я, конечно, прослежу, чтобы еда оказалась в нужном месте, но если что — не виноватая я. Еще увидимся, мальчики.   
  
      Подхватив рюкзак, лежащий на стуле около барной стойки, и пакет, в который официант положил контейнеры с едой, Алекса танцующей походкой покинула ресторан через главный вход.   
  
      — Итого, что мы имеем? — поинтересовался Волков, дождавшись, пока Алекса уйдет. — Уорд?   
  
      Грант, отодвинув опустевшую чашку, ненадолго задумался, взвешивая все за и против.   
  
      — Мне бы подошел фриланс. Я не против взяться за работенку и здесь, и у МакАлистера, если понадоблюсь.   
  
      — Меня устраивает, — Олег перевел взгляд на О'Райли, тот прислушался к мыслям и кивнул, выражая согласие Мёрдока. — Отлично.   
  
      — Джек, тебя уже оформили ко мне, выходишь завтра. Значок и табельное получишь после оформления документов и выполнения всех формальностей. Конкретно тебе Марина уже подобрала дом в жилом районе. Рядом школа и детский сад, — проинформировал Роллинса Кирк и повернулся к Эмброузу. — Дин, как мы уже выяснили, идет в бордель. Сет?   
  
      — Очевидно, я с Эмброузом, — не задумываясь, ответил Роллинс, — а то ваш товар сдохнет от смеха.  
  
      — Тогда вам нужно подобрать квартиру где-то в неприметном районе, но с нормальными путями отхода на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, — спокойно рассуждал Кирк одновременно для присутствующих и для Мёрдока. — Да, с этим проблем не возникнет. Для тебя, Уорд, тоже подберем.   
  
      — Мне ко всему вышеперечисленному не помешал бы парк неподалеку, у меня все же пес.   
  
      — Договорились. Рамлоу, Барнс?   
  
      — Мы здесь, — решил Зимний, мысленно уже согласовав это с Броком. — Во-первых, тут мы пригодимся больше, по крайней мере в данный момент. Во-вторых, работать с тем, кого лично тренировал, как-то спокойнее и удобнее.   
  
      — Жилье найдем сами, — добавил Рамлоу.   
  
      — Привычка вести тайную жизнь и быть незаметными так легко не уходит? — безэмоционально хмыкнул Кирк.   
  
      — Полезная привычка, много раз сохраняла жизнь, — кивнул Барнс.  
  
      — Тогда договорились, — кивнул О’Райли, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Эмброуз, Роллинсы, на связи. Ближайшие пару дней еще придется пожить на базе, но новое жилье будет скоро. И постарайтесь не влипнуть никуда, у меня сейчас и без этого проблем дохрена.   
  
      — Понял, поход по пабам на поиск пьяных драк отменяется, — заржал Дин и в первый раз за день увернулся от подзатыльника Сета. Впрочем, сразу же нарвавшись на другой, от Уорда.   
  
      — Микроавтобус ждет вас на улице, — не оборачиваясь, бросил Кирк, направляясь к выходу. — Джек, завтра в восемь. Адрес пришлю в смс, Волков уже активировал ваши телефоны. И не забудьте написать Марине по поводу домов, а то она обставит их в стиле борделя, потом сами страдать будете.   
  
      Когда Олег раздавал сотовые, О’Райли успел уйти по-английски. Пока все обсуждали рабочие моменты и допивали чай и кофе, Барнс беззастенчиво и с очевидным удовольствием (нетипичным для Зимнего) уплетал жареную картошку с грибами, луком и специями. Ничего сверхъестественного в еде не было, но Волков умел и из меньшего приготовить кулинарный шедевр, Барнс помнил это со времен, когда тренировал парнишку. Даже обычные и опостылевшие макароны с тушенкой в руках Олега Волкова превращались в невероятно вкусное блюдо. Именно поэтому Барнс совершенно не удивился, узнав, что у Волкова прикрытие связано именно с едой. И в этот раз картошка была просто восхитительная: прожаренная ровно настолько, насколько любил Джеймс, грибы были сочными, а лук и специи удачно подчеркивали их вкус.  
  
      — Ты тут готовишь? — спросил у Волка Брок, успевший стащить пару кусков из тарелки и не получить за это по рукам. — Или сегодня особый случай?  
  
      — Готовлю, но редко. Чаще всего я на выездах и сюда приезжаю только в свободное время. Поэтому я особенно рад, что Агент решил работать здесь, — заметив, как Барнс и Рамлоу на мгновение поморщились, Волков нахмурился. — Что не так?   
  
      — Я больше не часть ГИДРЫ и не твой дрессировщик, и не спорь, не тренером я был, а именно дрессировщиком, — отодвинув пустую тарелку, Барнс продолжил: — Теперь другие времена, другие задания, да и мы — другие. Я, конечно, Зимний Солдат, но больше не Агент. Зови меня Джеймс, ну или Барнс.   
  
      — Договорились, — серьезно кивнул Олег. Он не понаслышке знал, как порой самые простые вещи или слова могли вызывать неприятные ассоциации, а то и более серьезные эмоции, и если Барнс попросил не называть его старым позывным, то Олегу не нужно повторять дважды.  
  
      — Отлично. Парни, подъем, засиделись, — скомандовал Зимний. — Все на автобусе до дома или составите нам с Рамлоу компанию в марш-броске?  
  
      — Если хотите потрахаться в парке, так и скажите, не надо все вуалировать под марш-бросок, — осклабился Уорд. — Я лучше разведаю, как тут обстоит дело с такси.   
  
      — Тогда мы с Сетом берем на себя общественный транспорт, — решил Дин, переглянувшись со своим соулмейтом. — Где тут ближайшая остановка?  
  
      — Больные ублюдки, — процедил Джек, допивающий четвертую кружку кофе. — Вы выспались что ли? Я всю ночь слушал стоны Нестабильного и Архитектора за стеной, и, как хотите, но я домой напрямик на микроавтобусе. Хоть сколько-то времени проведу в тишине.   
  
      — Сказал человек, к которому скоро прилетят жена и трое детей, — ухмыльнулся Роллинс. — Пользуйся пустым домом и тишиной, пока можешь. И купи себе беруши, чертов ты подслушиватель.   
  
      — Если на этом все, то оторвали жопы от стульев и разошлись. Роллинс и Эмброуз, на вас продовольствие, зайдите в магазин по пути, — Зимний кинул на стол пачку наличных, — и купите, наконец, Сету краску для волос. Его выбеленный висок не только руководство ГИДРЫ и ЩИТа доводил до конвульсий, но и является прекрасным опознавательным знаком.   
  
      — Джек, на тебе обед, — подхватил Брок, — и не пускай Уорда к плите, иначе питаться будем активированным углем.   
  
      — Один раз проштрафился, а они теперь вечность припоминать будут, — закатил глаза Грант, на секунду прерывая освоение нового телефона.   
  
      — Чего сидим, кого ждем? — по-русски спросил Барнс, но посыл все поняли и поспешили подняться. — Волков, еще поговорим.  
  
      — Душу вытянешь? — кисло поинтересовался Олег, понимая, что деваться ему некуда.  
  
      — Побуду штатным психотерапевтом, если ты сваришь нормальный борщ. Такое ощущение, что тыщу лет его не ел, — подытожил Джеймс и перешел на английский: — Если через три часа на точке сбора кого-то не будет, объявлю его безвременно скончавшимся и искать не буду. Как поняли?  
  
      — Есть, быть через три часа на точке сбора!   
  
      Вытянувшись по стойке смирно и отдав честь, команда синхронно развернулась и строевым шагом покинула ресторан. Брок с размаху приложил ладонь ко лбу и вымучено выругался. Они с Зимним вышли без шоу, лишь кивнув на прощание Волкову.  
  
      — Нам нужна карта, или твоя феноменальная способность ориентироваться на местности сэкономит нам пару евро?   
  
      — Плюс минус десять миль до дома, — просто ответил Барнс, вытаскивая из предложенной пачки сигарету и закуривая.   
  
      — Три часа, я так понимаю, это с запасом, — хмыкнул Рамлоу, прикуривая от протянутой зажигалки. — Есть что-то, что ты хочешь посмотреть?  
  
      — Если и есть, то поеду в одиночку, и когда пыль осядет. В восьмидесятые ГИДРА планировала британскую экспансию и начала вооружение баз в Шотландии, Ирландии и Уэльсе, ну и несколько баз вокруг Лондона.   
  
      — Пирс?   
  
      — Куратор до него. Пирс все прикрыл, не хотел распылять активы на другие континенты, — хмыкнул Джеймс и кивком указал на узкий проход между домами. — По нашему пути заскочим в несколько районов. Деток пристроили, пора и о себе подумать.   
  
      До конспиративного дома они добрались через два с половиной часа, сделав несколько отхождений от маршрута в места, которые хотел проверить Зимний. В результате они даже подобрали себе несколько вариантов домов, которые находились в тихих спальных районах, удаленных от любых государственных учреждений, но с возможными путями отхода. Также приметили пару мест, где, в случае чего, можно залечь на сутки-другие.   
  
      Вся команда была на месте. Эмброуз и Роллинс устроили спарринг в патио, причем в последнем, видимо, проснулись его древние корни, потому что последние пять минут он гонял Дина по заднему двору, поливая его звучным армянским матом. Брок даже не хотел думать, чем Нестабильный на этот раз смог довести своего соулмейта до ручки. Уорд, развалившись на белоснежном диване, чистил оружие, пока Бамблби дожевывал чей-то ботинок, устроившись у него в ногах. Джек копошился на кухне, готовя либо поздний обед, либо ранний ужин. Горелым не пахло, что уже радовало.   
  
      — И чем Дин в этот раз заслужил? — спихивая ноги Уорда и усаживаясь на диван, поинтересовался Рамлоу. — Если заляпаешь диван смазкой, тебе пригодится уже не оружейная.   
  
      Грант, не всегда различавший, когда командир шутит, а когда говорит на полном серьезе, посчитал благоразумным отложить оружие на журнальный столик поверх старых газет.   
  
      — Они вернулись уже раздраженные, а потом Эмброуз что-то ляпнул, тут-то Архитектора и понесло, — отрапортовал Уорд. — Сначала просто избивали друг друга, как обычно, а теперь вот бег с препятствиями устроили.   
  
      — Всех соседей распугают, — хмыкнул с кухни Роллинс. — Хотя они тут, наверное, уже давно пуганые.   
  
      — Патио огорожено, изгороди высокие, армянский ор Сета все равно никто не поймет — пусть резвятся, — подвел итог Барнс и ехидно добавил: — Может хоть сегодня Джек выспится.   
  
      — Жду, надеюсь, в крайнем случае уйду на диван.  
  
      — Бамблби храпит, — тут же отмазал полюбившуюся мебель Уорд.   
  
      — Кину псину на тебя и займу диван, — ничуть не смутившись, ответил Джек, появляясь в дверном проеме. При этом он точил ножи, что при его двухметровом росте и внушительных габаритах выглядело весьма угрожающе. — Кстати, еда готова, прошу к столу, мама Джек приготовил то, от чего ваши желудки не попытаются схлопнуться внутрь.   
  
      — Сразу видно, семейный человек, — Брок поднялся с дивана и первым направился в сторону кухни.   
  
      — Может еще и детишек разнимет и по углам расставит? — хмыкнул Джеймс и оглушительно свистнул. — Эй, заканчивайте свои брачные игры и тащитесь сначала в душ — по-отдельности — а потом есть. Десять минут, время пошло.   
  
      — Я не самоубийца, чтобы сейчас лезть с ним в замкнутое пространство, — Эмброуз растянулся на траве и, улыбаясь, пялился в небо. — А пожрать это хорошо, это нужно, а то Сет из меня все силы выбил. И еще меня Нестабильным называют... да вы просто не видели мою вторую половину в гневе, ага.   
  
      — Еще одно слово и устрою тебе второй раунд, — не церемонясь, Роллинс несильно пнул соулмейта ботинком в ребра. — Вставай.   
  
      — Второй, — пробурчал под нос Дин, принимая протянутую руку, — как же. Вообще-то это был бы пятый раунд.  
  
      — Хватит пиздеть, а то Уорд все сожрет, — Джек курил, высунувшись в окно. — А то, что не сожрет Уорд, дожрет его бульдог. Ну серьезно, Командир, эта псина жрет больше и лучше нас.   
  
      — Только не надо угрожать тем, что Молли открутит мне уши за то, что ты жрешь консервы вместо трехразового питания, — скривился Рамлоу, споро накладывая в тарелки макароны с тушенкой, — я и так в курсе, что не жилец.   
  
      — Тебя Зимний отобьет, — фыркнул Грант, разбадяживая свой кофе молоком.   
  
      — Ну нет, я на эту суровую женщину не полезу, спасайся сам, — отмахнулся от него Барнс, который успел сходить на чердак за портативной радиостанцией и теперь устанавливал ее на журнальном столике. — Ночью отправил Мэй наши координаты.   
  
      — Не боишься, что сообщение перехватят? — поинтересовался спускающийся со второго этажа Сет.  
  
      — Волков бояться, в лес не ходить, — пробормотал Барнс, что-то перенастраивая.   
  
      — Кстати о птичках. Что там с Волковым? — Эмброуз кубарем скатился до первого этажа и первым же рухнул за стол, пододвигая к себе тарелку.   
  
      — Пожрете, тогда расскажу, — ответил Зимний, садясь напротив. — Предвосхищая возмущение, я тоже хочу жрать, от той картошки в организме остались только приятные воспоминания, так что закрой рот для разговоров на двадцать минут и шевели челюстью.   
  
      Дин в который раз за день отдал честь, и на кухне повисла относительная тишина. Когда тарелки присутствующих практически опустели, Эмброуз, как самый голодный, еще раз осмотрел кухню, залез в кастрюлю в поисках добавки и, сев на место, грустно выдал:   
  
      — Сейчас бы пирога…   
  
      — Чего ж не купил, если закупка на вас была? — без особого интереса поинтересовался Уорд, вяло ковыряясь в остатках еды на тарелке.   
  
      — Сет не дал, — пробубнил Дин, вытягивая из холодильника упаковку пива, споро ее открывая и раздавая всем по бутылке.   
  
      — «Сет не дал» — это по другому адресу, а конкретно сейчас Сет не позволил купить просроченный пирог сомнительного вида на заправке около станции, — Роллинс поправил очки, которые надел вместо линз.   
  
      — Я правильно понимаю, что на заднем дворе вы пиздились на весь район из-за чертова пирога? — после непродолжительного молчания, озвучил общую мысль Джек.   
  
      — Да нормальный был пирог! — взвился Эмброуз, едва не вскакивая со стула.   
  
      — Наша песня хороша, начинай сначала, — закатил глаза Брок. — Сядь на место, болезный. Пока есть пиво, обсудим насущные вопросы, если они есть.   
  
      — Я правильно понимаю, что касательно Волкова сомнений никаких нет? — спросил Архитектор, сбивая крышку бутылки о край столешницы.   
  
      — Никаких, — подтвердил Барнс. — Русские собирались создавать новый отряд из солдат. Не суперов — на это не было ни денег, ни возможностей. После развала СССР никто бы не позволил проводить эксперименты над людьми из-за страха за собственные жопы. Собрали отряд из юнцов-детдомовцев: всем восемнадцать или старше, родственников ни у кого не было, чтобы шум не поднимали, в случае чего, и «одолжили» меня у Америки на год за круглую сумму, чтобы я их тренировал. От ста человек к окончанию «базового лагеря» осталось едва ли больше пятидесяти, и Волков был одним из них. Я его не сразу заметил — он, конечно, боевой был, но в силу характера и привычки на первых порах старался не выделяться, все время оставался в тени. Зато потом, когда народу стало меньше, а тренировки усилились, раскрылся и в стрельбе, и в единоборствах, и в тактике. К выпуску он выслужился на фоне остальных до того, что ему дали погоны младшего лейтенанта и пинком под зад отправили в Афганистан, ну а меня обратно на родину в заморозку.   
  
      — А что известно про его соулмейта? — задал явно интересующий всех вопрос Уорд. — Ну, помимо того, что он застрелил Волкова, как бы дико это ни звучало.   
  
      — Умный, богатый, амбициозный, — подумав, выдал Зимний, копаясь в воспоминаниях, которые когда-то разделил с Броком. — Я видел его пару раз, когда он пробирался на базу. По парнишке в жизни не скажешь, что он может выделяться чем-то, кроме рыжих волос. Но это только на первый взгляд. Как я и сказал, он действительно умный и, что более важно, умеет использовать свой ум. Насколько мне известно, сейчас в мире не существует систем безопасности, которые он не смог бы обойти или взломать. Вы сами этому свидетели — то, что ЩИТ и ГИДРА до сих пор до нас не добрались, частично и его заслуга. Для него хакнуть пару-тройку самых круто защищенных банков или фирм — что-то вроде утренней зарядки.   
  
      — Меня терзают смутные сомнения, что я сейчас узнал, с каким русским хакером в свое время дружила Скай, — Грант прикрыл глаза и настроился. Их связь со Скай была неустойчивой, поэтому они не могли с легкостью перекидываться мыслями, как остальные. Впрочем, в данных условиях Уорда вполне устраивало, что Скай не может узнать о нем некоторые вещи, которые ей определенно не понравятся. — Но она мне об этом все равно не говорит.   
  
      — К своему возрасту, а ему еще даже нет тридцати, успел стать миллиордером, основал крупнейшую в России социальную сеть, отметился в благотворительности и вообще показывал себя просто образцовым гражданином, — продолжил Барнс. — Потом, правда, выяснилось, что у него хобби — убивать людей, да еще и с выдумкой. Загремел в тюрьму, откуда, насколько я знаю, его выкрали, уверен, Волков возглавлял эту операцию. Что у них там дальше творилось, сказать не могу, у нас как раз все веселье началось.   
  
      — И говоря о нашем веселье, когда сеанс связи с Мэй? — поинтересовался Брок.   
  
      — Вообще-то десять минут назад, — глянув на часы, довольно спокойно произнес Джеймс, — но не забываем, что она в ЩИТе, а там вечно какие-то срочные миссии, так что я и не думал, что она выйдет на связь вовремя.   
  
      — Значит у нас есть время прикончить еще по одной бутылочке этого вкусного пива, — постановил Эмброуз, и никто не стал спорить.   
  
      На связь Мелинда вышла около пяти утра, ограничившись одним словом:  
  
      «Каратель». 


	3. Chapter 3

      Спустя два месяца пребывания СТРАЙКа в Ирландии новость о ближайшем нашествии Карателя осталась актуальной. Ни Брок, ни Джеймс, ни кто-либо из команды не строил надежд, что беда пройдет мимо — в умственных способностях Фрэнка Касла и его умениях не сомневался никто, и было лишь вопросом времени, когда он их найдет. Помощь Скай, сливающей Фрэнку неверную информацию, тоже играла немаловажную роль в том, что за два месяца их еще не нашли. Мэй на связь выходила редко, и ограничивалась одним или несколькими словами: «Ищет», «Архив», «Защита свидетелей», «Джек», «Сибирь», «Чумной Доктор».  
  
      Последнее сообщение пришло два дня назад, когда Рамлоу вернулся из Корка, где возился с молодняком Волкова и МакАлистера на тренировочной базе Детей Святого Патрика, а Барнс разобрался с миссией по устранению какого-то слишком болтливого и надоедливого мужика и мирно отсыпался в их новом доме. Ни у одного из них не возникло даже мысли, что Каратель где-нибудь затормозит (отвлечется на всяких бесов в России, например), нет, ждать его стоило в ближайшие недели, если не дни.  
  
      А они только начали новую, мать ее, жизнь в Ирландии.  
  
      Как и обещал Мёрдок, новое жилье его ребята получили через несколько дней, причем полностью обставленное и готовое к жизни (спасибо Марине, с которой посчастливилось познакомиться только через неделю после начала их работы на Детей).  
  
      Джека вместе с семьей поселили недалеко от О’Райли, на Адэлоида роуд. Церковь рядом, парки, школа и детский сад для детей — одним словом, спальный, ничем не примечательный район, да и до Гарды минут пятнадцать средним шагом, ну, а для двухметрового Роллинса — минут семь. Молли, как и обещала, попыталась открутить уши сначала Рамлоу, потом мужу, а потом и Кирку, который зашел, чтобы отдать какие-то рабочие бумажки. В Гарду Роллинса взяли с такой радостью, словно у них была дичайшая нехватка кадров. Хотя, возможно, свою роль сыграли результаты из тира, где средний балл за стрельбу из личного оружия у Джека был 10/10.  
  
      Уорда, оценив, видимо, его замашки, отселили в Киллерстер, где вперемешку живут богачи и средний класс. Из плюсов — пути отхода на любой вкус: двадцать минут до аэропорта, до судоходного порта — выйти из дома и по прямой. Ну и парк, который пришелся по душе Бамблби, тоже рядом. Грант попеременно работал то на Волкова, то на МакАлистера, в основном занимаясь бумажной работой, тренировкой новичков и доставкой товара из пункта А в пункт Б, за что и получил прозвище «Фрилансер».  
  
      Дина и Сета, как самых неискушенных и достаточно отбитых, поселили рядом с борделем МакАлистера, хотя большую часть времени они все равно проводили там, сдружившись с некоторыми девочками и другими сотрудниками. Серьезно, Финн и Марина, кажется, были покорены этими двумя. Особенно их манерой пиздиться по любому удобному и не очень случаю. На практике оценить их навыки смогли очень скоро — китайцы попытались отбить бордель, чтобы закрепиться в районе, но Эмброузу было достаточно с гиканьем броситься в толпу наперевес с раскладным стулом, чтобы отбить у них всякое желание лезть к этому сумасшедшему. А уж после того, как Сет проломил кому-то череп чемоданчиком, в котором в бордель собирались подкинуть левую наркоту, набеги сократились до одного в три недели.  
  
      Брок и Джеймс обосновались в спальном районе Вудлоун Парк, по крайней мере по официальным данным для Мёрдока и компании. На вытащенные через оффшоры деньги они сначала сделали себе еще несколько паспортов, а потом обзавелись перевалочными квартирами, как шутил Зимний: «На случай конца света». Как они и собирались изначально, работали у Волкова, иногда принимая «заказы» Мёрдока на устранение или тренировки, когда был занят Уорд. В целом, жизнь налаживалась, но проблема Карателя висела над головой дамокловым мечом.  
  
      Ресторан Волкова превратился в место сбора СТРАЙКа — за бокалом пива и вкусной едой о проблемах говорилось как-то проще. Эмброуз и Роллинс, которые ради такого дела отпросились с работы в борделе, о чем-то тихо переговаривались, при этом Дин крутил в руках перочинный нож, что для друзей выдавало в нем крайнюю степень нервозности. Джек, опоздавший из-за того, что завозил сына домой с занятий по плаванию, сосредоточенно заполнял рабочие документы, отодвинув свой стакан на край стола.  
  
      — Скай отправила Карателя куда-то в Восточную Европу, довольно убедительно наплела, что мы были замечены там, — доложил Уорд и открыл меню, — но вряд ли осознание того, что его снова наебали, займет больше недели.  
  
      — Однако это вполне разумно, для нас там бы нашлась работенка, — кивнул Рамлоу.  
  
      — А еще есть надежда, что Фрэнк сам там застрянет, отвлекшись на террористов, и забудет про нас, — хмыкнул Эмброуз.  
  
      — Или умрет, — закончил его мысль Сет.  
  
      — Не надейтесь, не умрет, не забудет, — мрачно констатировал Барнс. — Не в его стиле.  
  
      — Вот только не говори, что ты и его тренировал, — закатил глаза Эмброуз, прекрасно зная, что таким Зимний точно не занимался.  
  
      — Хуже, я с ним служил в Афгане. С ним и его лучшим другом — Билли Руссо, — Брок криво ухмыльнулся и потянулся за сигаретами (над облюбованным СТРАЙКом столиком всегда работала мощная вытяжка). — И я тебе так скажу: если ты у нас неадекватный, то Каратель — неубиваемый. Его жизнь так поимела, что терять уже просто нечего. Билли, еще когда мы были в Афганистане, связался с ЦРУ, вляпался в какое-то дерьмо и в него же втянул весь отряд. Меня не зацепило только потому что я отлеживался в госпитале с контузией.  
  
      — Слабак, — хмыкнул в бокал Джеймс, прекрасно знающий эту историю, так сказать, из первых уст.  
  
      — В общем, Красавчик вместе со своим начальством из ЦРУ подстроили покушение на жену и детей Фрэнка, никто не выжил, — не обращая внимания на соулмейта, продолжил Рамлоу. — Касл его потом знатно отделал, конечно, экстерьер рожи никакие хирурги не исправят, но и мертвых это не вернет. С Руссо, я, кстати, пересекся почти сразу после демобилизации. Он предлагал работу в только основанной «Anvil Securities», что-то вроде частной военной фирмы, но меня в то время уже крепко держала за яйца ГИДРА, так что не сложилось.  
  
      — К счастью, видимо, — пробормотал Джек, не отрываясь от бумаг. — У меня несколько знакомых работало на него, и ими там такие проебы закрывали, что остались только надгробия.  
  
      — А если абстрагироваться от воспоминаний о былых деньках и вспомнить, что он идет за нами, а еще, что его явно не просто так Карателем называют. Может все же решим, что нам со всем этим делать? — Дин взмахнул рукой, и Сет, выматерившись сквозь зубы, отобрал у соулмейта нож, чтобы тот случайно никого не покалечил.  
  
      — И что же ты предлагаешь делать? — Рамлоу внимательно посмотрел на психующего Дина.  
  
      Еще когда Брок отбирал Эмброуза в команду, он заметил, что у того бывают сложности с контролем эмоций. Но, что удивительно, на миссиях Дин умел — не без помощи Сета — сдерживаться, позволяя себе подобные вспышки только если точно знал, что в данный момент не случится ничего, требующего его внимания и сосредоточенности.  
  
      — Командир, черт тебя подери, нам нужен план, — Эмброуз, тоскливым взглядом проводив спрятанный в карман Сета нож, дотянулся до пачки сигарет и прикурил. — Касл за нами придет, и это уже вопрос нескольких дней. Я понимаю, что у нас численное преимущество, и все мы очень талантливые мужики, способные за себя постоять. Но и он же это знает, поэтому и действовать будет не так, как обычно.  
  
      — Дин, — Роллинс сжал плечо своего соулмейта, — давай смотреть правде в глаза. Сам говоришь, что Касл будет действовать непредсказуемо. Мы придумаем планы, они полетят к чертям собачьим и все равно придется импровизировать. Это тебе не звездно-полосатого обставлять на его же поле, это Фрэнк, и с ним придется считаться.  
  
      — Звучит как тост, — хмыкнул Уорд, поднимая бокал, — но ты прав, строить планы бессмысленно. Выжить бы.  
  
      — Оптимистично, — буркнул Эмброуз и, передав сигарету Сету, влил в себя пинту пива.  
  
      — Вот это вместительность, вот это я понимаю, — раздался звонкий голосок, и с кухни к их столику протанцевала Алекса, ловко лавируя между посетителями.  
  
      — О, приветствую тебя, убийца с лицом ребенка, — Эмброуз широко улыбнулся, отставив бокал в сторону и возвращая себе сигарету, на которую некурящий Роллинс смотрел как на кровного врага. — Как дела? Кого-нибудь убила с утра пораньше, или просто хорошее настроение?  
  
      — Когда-нибудь я оторву тебе язык, и Волков приготовит мне его в остром соусе, — мило улыбнулась Блисс, растрепав и без того растрепанные волосы Дина. — Кстати, новости от Олежи, точнее от его соглядатаев. Человека, похожего на Карателя, видели недалеко от Белфаста, и, судя по всему, он движется на юг.  
  
      Барнс выдохнул сигаретный дым, стряхнул пепел и тихо хмыкнул, выругавшись по-русски.  
  
      — Каратель знает про Белфастского снайпера, — просто констатировал он, вытаскивая телефон и набирая смс Мёрдоку. — Вероятней всего каким-то образом обнаружил факты саботажа операций СТРАЙКа на территории Ирландии, прошерстил состав, вышел на Уорда, а от него на МакАлистера.  
  
      — Скай просчиталась, а у него все сложилось, — складывая документы и не глядя на друзей, согласился Джек. — Молли опять кричать будет. Да и дети только привыкли к новой фамилии и новому окружению.  
  
      — Бежать не будем, — отрубил Брок, скрестив руки на груди. — Во-первых, это самое ожидаемое из того, что мы в принципе можем сделать, во-вторых, Ирландия все-таки остров, загонит он нас к берегу, и что дальше? Погребем? Тут хотя бы люди МакАлистера и Волкова на подхвате, порт и несколько аэропортов. Эмброуз, предупреди на всякий случай Финна, вдруг придется рвать когти.  
  
      — Вот и думайте, что с этим делать, мальчики, а я пойду кормить нареченную Волкова, пока Олежа застрял в Корке. Пока-а, — махнув рукой, Алекса ретировалась.  
  
      — Предпочту рвать когти Каслу, но пути отхода на экстренный случай обеспечу, — кивнул Дин, когда Блисс ушла, и извлек телефон Сета из его кармана, чтобы набрать смс. — Что? Я оставил свой телефон в борделе. Девочки на него установили какие-то игры и развлекаются.  
  
      — Кстати, а почему бы нам просто не убить его? — оживился Уорд, перебив Нестабильного. — Ну, я имею ввиду, у нас тут есть я, есть Зимний и Рамлоу, мы можем просто обеспечить Карателю ласковый прием, при этом мы с Барнсом можем сделать это даже не запачкав рук — выстрел с дальнего расстояния, и можно спать спокойно.  
  
      — И можно спать спокойно до тех пор, пока за нами следующего не пошлют, — нахмурился Рамлоу. — А если мы убьем Фрэнка, то даже ЩИТ поймет, что это сделали именно мы, а не случайная пуля в разборках с ирландской мафией. Ну и вишенкой на торте: следующие на очереди за нашими головами Роджерс и Романова, думаю, не стоит объяснять, чем нам это грозит.  
  
      — А еще представьте, что нас ожидает, если Роджерс увидит меня живым и с вот этим, — Барнс слегка помахал бионической рукой.  
  
      — Ага, и с Рамлоу в роли соулмейта, — мрачно хохотнул Сет, потирая глаза под очками. — Рамлоу, который для него сейчас предатель и вообще главное зло, утащившее в ебеня группу поддержки и быстрого реагирования. И внезапно соулмейт его лучшего друга, который помер несколько десятков лет назад. Фантастика.  
  
      — Тогда нам не залечь на дно, даже если мы улетим на другую планету, — подтвердил Зимний. — Из космоса достанет и порвет на американский флаг.  
  
      — Всех, кроме тебя, — хмыкнул Брок.  
  
      — Хайль Гидра, — не остался в долгу Барнс.  
  
      — И вообще, Уорд, полегче, — со смешком вклинился в разговор Эмброуз. — Забыл, что ты у нас сейчас милый, пушистый и не убиваешь? Скай прикрывала наши задницы два месяца, подкидывая Карателю ложные факты, подставлялась сама, при этом толком не зная, чем мы занимаемся. Она заслужила свадьбу, и если мне придется удержать тебя вдали от убийств, то можешь не сомневаться, я возьму у Волкова в аренду камеру в подвале и лично пристегну тебя наручниками к батарее.  
  
      — Я помогу, — засмеялся Рамлоу, а Роллинсы и Зимний лишь кивнули, давая понять, что целиком поддерживают эту идею.  
  
      Когда через два дня в бензобак машины Джека прилетела разрывная пуля, СТРАЙК понял, что добегался. Спасло Роллинса то, что он в этот момент уже вышел из машины. Стоило отдать должное Фрэнку за его моральные принципы — ни детей, ни Молли рядом в этот момент не было. Хотя, наматывая круги перед входом в операционную, об этом Брок думал в последнюю очередь. Мёрдок сорвал их с задания на слежку и устранение, поэтому цель Зимний добивал впопыхах и без особого пиетета, и в больницу они примчались, когда операция была в самом разгаре. Только и успели скинуть оружие и переодеться в гражданскую одежду.  
  
      Все, кроме них с Барнсом (и Джека в больнице), вмиг залегли на дно. О’Райли тут же отконвоировал Молли и детей под защиту свидетелей, открыв дело о покушении на гарду. Вокруг больницы постоянно дежурил наряд, но Рамлоу не обманывался на этот счет — если Каратель захочет добить Роллинса, он положит всех, кто встанет на его пути.  
  
      Архитектор с Нестабильным были отправлены в Корк: все-таки тренировочная база Детей Святого Патрика больше походила на укрепленный бункер, нежели бордель (даже с учетом расширенного подвала и тайников с оружием). Да и МакАлистер не хотел привлекать лишнего внимания власть имущих, поэтому с радостью отправил своих прижившихся охранников тренировать новичков.  
  
      Грант окольными путями перетек в Белфаст. Как и Брок с Джеймсом, он заранее подготовил себе пути отхода и конспиративные квартиры, о которых остальной СТРАЙК не знал ровным счетом ничего. Бамблби Уорд радушно оставил Мёрдоку, и Рамлоу даже представлять не хотел, как это бездонное нечто, именуемое собакой, будет уживаться с двумя рыжими чудищами — котом МакАлистера и им самим. Хотя всегда была вероятность, что мафиози просто сбросит заботы о бульдоге на плечи Кирка или своего племянника Криса.  
  
      Они снова вернулись к тому, от чего ушли два месяца назад — рассредоточенные по стране, потерянные друг для друга, не рискующие использовать телефоны и имеющие для связи только рации. Только в этот раз был еще и подпаленный Джек.  
  
      — Знаешь, — сидя в коридоре и вливая в себя отвратительный кофе из автомата, протянул Рамлоу, — я уже готов согласиться, что мысль Уорда о том, чтобы тихо и без шума завалить Касла, имеет смысл. И не смотри на меня этим своим убийственным взглядом, меня не проймет. Естественно, хороша только мысль, но как рабочая версия требует доработок.  
  
      — Брок, ты, во-первых, зол за нападение на Джека, потому что он твой лучший друг, во-вторых, просто устал, вот и звереешь, — констатировал Барнс. — Нам не мешало бы помыться, пожрать и поспать. Мы на ногах сорок четыре часа, даже меня уже немного пошатывает, а я отсутствие сна переношу легче тебя. Погнали к Волкову, мы недалеко от его ресторана, там для нас местечко на несколько часов найдется.  
  
      — А если Каратель… — начал было возражать Рамлоу, но Барнс его перебил.  
  
      — А если Каратель рискнет заявиться, мы спустим на него Алексу и будем наблюдать, как Пять футов ярости размазывает тонким слоем одного из сильнейших наемников мира, — хохотнул Джеймс и потянул Командира к выходу, попутно отбирая и выкидывая стаканчик с недопитым кофе.  
  
      — Если Каратель попробует добить Джека, я хотел сказать, — оглядываясь на двери операционной, сказал Брок, позволяя, однако, Зимнему увести себя к черному входу.  
  
      — Тут все оцеплено Гардой, по периметру ходят ребята Волкова, да и не в правилах Касла добивать того, кто не может постоять за себя. К тому же максимум, что ты можешь сейчас сделать, это промазать мимо цели, — хмыкнул Барнс, кивая знакомому ирландцу из отряда Детей и открывая дверь неприметного черного седана. — Давай будем откровенны, у тебя даже мысли путаются. Кирк здесь, и он сообщит, когда операция закончится.  
  
      Брок лишь махнул рукой и откинулся на спинку кресла, лениво наблюдая за тем, как соулмейт заводит машину и выезжает с территории больницы. Спорить не хотелось, даже говорить и что-то обсуждать не было желания. Ему требовалось хотя бы шесть часов сна, чтобы начать думать рационально.  
  
      Волков встретил их у заднего входа в ресторан. Молча поймал ключи от машины, кинутые Зимним, и кивком головы указал на спуск в полуподвальное помещение, которое раньше использовалось как склад, а сейчас было переоборудовано под небольшие комнаты с кроватями и душевыми. Что-то вроде мини-отеля для наемников и тех, кому требуется укрытие.  
  
      Отмывшись и сменив одежду на чистую, Рамлоу вырубился, едва его голова коснулась подушки. Личный будильник и по совместительству соулмейт лег рядом спустя двадцать минут, о чем-то переговорив с Олегом и приехавшим МакАлистером. То, что ирландец будет держать руку на пульсе и требовать отчета обо всем, не вызывало сомнений. Ирландия была его территорией, и никто из них не обманывался — если они станут ему костью поперек горла, Белфастский снайпер избавится от них в мгновение ока.  
  
      Проснулся Брок в одиночестве, явно позже обещанных шести часов, и, осмотревшись, решил, что Барнс ушел не меньше часа назад. Моментально проверив состояние Джеймса через связь и поняв, что соулмейт в порядке и не находится в опасности, Рамлоу не стал лезть с разговорами, вместо этого решив проветриться. Смс-ка от Кирка, гласящая, что Джек будет жить, пришла три часа назад.  
  
      Напряжение последних дней давало о себе знать, и Броку было просто необходимо побыть немного в одиночестве, чтобы разложить ситуацию по полочкам и найти возможные решения. Хоть он и сам отбирал команду, и действительно считал их одной большой семьей, иногда от них было слишком много лишнего шума, не способствующего мыслительному процессу. Да и все равно сейчас СТРАЙК был раскидан по стране, и командный мозговой штурм не представлялся возможным, поэтому Броку нужно обдумать варианты развития событий до того, как излагать свои мысли команде.  
  
      Выйдя из комнаты и кивнув охраннику, Рамлоу натянул солнцезащитные очки и направился вниз по улице, отправив соулмейту короткую мысль: «Ушел проветриться и подумать, хвоста нет».  
  
      План в голове сформировался постепенно, но с необратимостью мчащегося к обрыву поезда. Максимально заглушив связь, Брок свернул на пешеходную улицу и шел уже не скрываясь. Слежку он чувствовал всем своим существом. Это не то ощущение, когда за тобой следят через прицел, нет, Каратель шел за ним по пятам. Останавливался, когда останавливался Рамлоу, петлял по улицам и ждал от него первого хода. Они так и дошли — вдвоем — до какого-то паба на старой улице Дублина.  
  
      Брок заказал две пинты темного пива и совсем не удивился, когда рядом с ним за барную стойку сел Касл. Бармен поставил перед ними миску с орешками, пиво и поспешил заняться своими делами, сбегая от гнетущей ауры бывших — или не совсем — вояк.  
  
      — Почему Джек? — глухо поинтересовался Рамлоу, прерывая молчание.  
  
      — Он на виду. Нападение на гарду будет освещено в СМИ, при этом для ЩИТа это будет прямым доказательством того, что я вас нашел. Ну и Молли, конечно, женщина суровая, но не сравнится с остальными соулмейтами из вашей команды мечты, — ответил Фрэнк, сделав глоток пива. — Как Роллинс?  
  
      — Жить будет. Если бы выстрелил раньше, то вряд ли, спасибо, что рассчитал.  
  
      — Не первый год служим, — хмыкнул Касл. — Быстро догадался?  
  
      — Пришлось переспать с этой мыслью, причем буквально, — Брок криво ухмыльнулся. — До сих пор не могу понять твоих мотивов.  
  
      — «Anvil Securities» курировал кто-то из ЩИТа.  
  
      Эта фраза расставила в голове Рамлоу все по местам. Если ЩИТ имел даже косвенное отношение к убийству семьи Фрэнка, то он готов был пойти на все, чтобы избавиться от него в своей жизни навсегда. Даже пойти на театральное представление.  
  
      — Предлагаешь организовать наши похороны?  
  
      — Это неплохой выход, хоть и временный, — кивнул Фрэнк. — Очевидно, что вы не собираетесь менять стиль жизни, а значит рано или поздно засветитесь опять. Только в следующий раз за вами уже приду не я.  
  
      — Да, мы это понимаем, — Брок в упор посмотрел на Касла и ухмыльнулся. — Обсуждали это, когда решали убивать тебя или нет.  
  
      — Меньшего от вашей компании я и не ожидал, — Каратель не был удивлен этим заявлением. — Идея Эмброуза, да?  
  
      — Не угадал. Но не важно, давай лучше обсудим, как будем выводить нас всех из этой чертовой мясорубки.  
  
      — Есть варианты?  
  
      — Есть, — ухмыльнулся Брок, — и для начала нам надо спереть Джека из больницы, наделав при этом как можно больше шума.  
  
      Предупредив Барнса и вызвонив Уорда, Роллинса и Эмброуза, Рамлоу и Касл отправились красть из больницы беднягу Роллинса. В том, что он еще получит по ушам от команды, когда шумиха уляжется, Брок не сомневался. Он уже выслушал мысленную нотацию от Барнса, хотя и чувствовал, что тот доволен сложившейся ситуацией.  
  
      Нытье Уорда о том, что он только доехал до Белфаста и устроился, а ему снова жизненно необходимо возвращаться обратно, выслушивали уже в компании Джеймса, Олега и Джека под капельницей. Диверсия по вытаскиванию последнего из ожогового отделения получилась громкой, в стиле Карателя: дымовые шашки, пальба по стенам и гарде, развороченная палата. Охраняющие Роллинса гарды получили ранения, совместимые с жизнью, а люди Волкова покинули дислокацию до начала активных действий. Ошарашенный, только пришедший в себя Джек, естественно, сначала попытался втащить Фрэнку, готовясь стоять до конца, но, увидев рядом Командира, успокоился и лишь покачал головой, поняв, по чьему плану идет «нападение».  
  
      Архитектор и Нестабильный задерживались в Корке, устроив соревнования по пейнтболу с молодежью, и должны были подъехать чуть позже Уорда, который обратно собирал разобранные вещи. Поэтому у них четверых было время подготовить план и предупредить о нем МакАлистера и недовольного О’Райли, которому предстояло еще найти, на кого повесить покушение на убийство и похищение Джека. Впрочем, Олег быстро предложить слить таким образом кого-то неугодного, и, переглянувшись друг с другом, Мёрдок и Кирк явно пришли к какому-то соглашению. Предметом обсуждения стали также предстоящие «похороны» Роллинса, потому что остаться в Гарде значило остаться на виду для ЩИТа и ГИДРЫ, так что ему снова требовались новые документы и прикрытие. И Рамлоу очень не хотел присутствовать при объявлении Молли вдовой. В этот раз она явно ушами не ограничится — оторвет все, что плохо прикреплено.  
  
      Спустя два часа доехал Уорд, превысив, видимо, все допустимые скоростные нормы. Он успел только сесть и налить себе кофе, как в помещение ввалился Дин в обляпанном краской комбинезоне, и следом за ним, нагруженный рюкзаками, зашел Сет, ногой закрыв за собой дверь.  
  
      — Привет, Полиция, — расплылся в широкой улыбке Эмброуз, увидев перевязанного Джека. — И тебе, Фрилансер недобитый, тоже не кашлять!  
  
      — Напомните, почему мы его до сих пор не пристрелили на миссии по-тихому? — вздохнул Грант, медитативно помешивая кофе.  
  
      — Потому что я — полезная часть коллектива, особенно когда дело доходит до дезинформации и диверсий, — самодовольно отрапортовал Эмброуз и тут же изменился в лице, увидев Карателя. — А оно здесь что делает?  
  
      — «Оно» здесь сидит, и ты сядь, — Барнс ногой подтолкнул стул в сторону Нестабильного, — сейчас мама Брок нам расскажет свой охуительный план.  
  
      — Охуительный план прост, как обычный план Стива Роджерса, заключающийся в выпрыгивании из самолета без парашюта. Мы все умрем, — выдал Брок и замолчал, оценивая выражения, застывшие на лицах команды, — но не совсем, отставить панику и продумывания завещаний. Шоу мы уже начали, осталось только загрузить нас в самолет и устроить фейерверк. С самолетом проблем нет, подставные тушки тоже в наличии. Про тела лучше не спрашивайте, простого знания, что они есть, вполне достаточно. Нам надо решить проблему с нашим ДНК на борту, идеи?  
  
      — Давай я выбью тебе все зубы и раскидаю на борту? — мрачно предложил Эмброуз, не оценивший ни шутку, ни план. — А Зимний потом за это выбьет зубы мне. Сет пойдет мстить за меня, Зимний выбьет и ему. А самому Зимнему оторвем его железяку, за доказательство сойдет и ДНК не засветит.  
  
      — А мне потом оплачивать вам дантиста и хирурга? — хохотнул МакАлистер, потягивая пиво. — Отличный план, придумывай другой.  
  
      — Просто взорвем самолет над океаном, — со вздохом решил Джеймс, — чтобы самолет и «нас» в нем не только взрывом разворотило, но и течением разнесло на многие мили.  
  
      — Первая рациональная мысль за вечер, — кисло сказал Кирк, копаясь в телефоне. — Вся Гарда на ушах стоит, Роллинса ищут едва ли не с собаками. Нам нужен еще один труп.  
  
      Спустя три дня СТРАЙК сидел в гостиной Уорда и смотрел футбол под пиво. На заднем дворе за Бамблби носилась детвора Джека, к которой присоединился и племянник МакАлистера, Молли чем-то гремела на кухне, готовя обед. Рамлоу она ничего не открутила, но попросила Джека научить ее стрелять, и все вполне обоснованно восприняли это прямой угрозой. «Тело Джека» взорвали в старом фургоне на окраине города. Пришлось, правда, подкупить патологоанатома, но с этим разобрался МакАлистер. На данный момент Джек восстанавливался от ожогов и, так как дорога в Гарду ему отныне была закрыта, собирался перебраться с семьей в Корк и на постоянной основе тренировать новобранцев.  
  
      — Ну что, акт третий и завершающий? — хмыкнул Джеймс, когда спортивную трансляцию прервали экстренной новостью о взрыве самолета, направлявшегося в Украину. Туда уже собирался вылететь Каратель, чтобы на месте «проверить» для отчета ЩИТа, что живым никто не долетел.  
  
      — Делаем ставки на то, сколько месяцев спокойной жизни у нас есть в этот раз? — мрачно хмыкнул Эмброуз, открывая новую бутылку пива.  
  
      — Пока мы все в одной стране, не так уж и много, — Брок выглядел расслабленным, что в последнее время случалось редко.  
  
      — Но мы же придурки и разъезжаться не собираемся, — отсалютовал пивом Уорд, и все дружно присоединились к тосту.  
  
      В конце концов им еще вытаскивать Мэй и Скай из тисков ЩИТа. Но об этом они подумают завтра.


End file.
